


Monster

by MissLee



Series: Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLee/pseuds/MissLee
Summary: For lavender-lotion who asked:9:“ I can’t believe you!” With petopher???





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of a sad one this one... I loved writing it though. 
> 
> Come and prompt me: [My Tumblr](https://missleeismyname.tumblr.com/)

* * *

 

“I can’t believe you!” Peter shouted, the air going deathly still. “Even after all this time, Christopher? How can you still feel that way? I love you- I’ve felt it everyday for nearly eight years, how can you not…” He trailed off, all the fight draining out of him only to be replaced by a deep wave of self-loathing. “How can you not… _want_ me?” His voice broke. He sounded ruined, like his whole world was crumbling down around him with every second that stretched out between them - seconds that became yards became miles until finally oceans of cavernous distance separated them. 

Chris watched him turn away, the normally tall, proud, line of his body slumped unrecognisably as he hunched in on himself, hiding from Chris’ shining gaze. One of Peter’s hands came up to rub violently at his chest, as though if he just tried hard enough he could force the pain out. 

“Of course I want you-”

“No you don’t!” Peter whipped back around, his anger flaring bright and hot like a firework, equally as brilliant and yet terrible to behold. “You don’t get to lie to me now, Chris, not after all I’ve suffered at the altar of your precious family. If you can see everything they’ve done to me, to _us_ , and still cower in the middle then _I_ don’t want _you_.” 

Peter seethed, resentment and anger warring for dominance, hands clenched into tight fist at his sides in silent threat, quiet despair forgotten; he looked like an avenging god, framed by the sunlight streaming in through the bare window behind him. 

“Just listen!” Chris implored, taking a desperate step forward as Peter backed away. “After everything with Kate and all the others- Peter, you _killed_ -” He stopped abruptly, Peter’s glare boring into his soul with eyes so full of betrayal that Chris swore he could physically feel the knife like it was wedged in his own back. There was no longer any love waiting unseen behind his clear, steely blue irises, only a festering hatred for old enemies. 

“You think I’m a monster.”

He said it so simply, there was no question, no inflection, just a dull monotonous rumble that carried a lifetime’s worth of agony in six short syllables, echoing emptily around the room. 

There was no use in saying anything.

Peter shook his head and scoffed, smiling suddenly like the whole thing was endlessly amusing to him, but his glittering, melancholy eyes gave way to the anguish hidden just under his skin. “I knew it,” he smiled ruefully, “I just knew it.”

Peter left, leaving Chris standing dumbly in the middle of his apartment wondering why it all had to happen to them.


End file.
